


my fingertips and my lips (they burn)

by lesbianbettycooper



Series: riverdale fics [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I guess???, Implied Sexual Content, Late Night Conversations, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbettycooper/pseuds/lesbianbettycooper
Summary: "Hey.""Sorry if I worried you." Melody mumbles..."I wasn't worried," He's lying through his teeth...or; melody cries and sweet pea has no clue what to do





	my fingertips and my lips (they burn)

When Sweet Pea wakes up and Melody isn’t lying beside him, he panics. 

 

He shoots up out of bed and stumbles around his dark room looking for his clothes. He gives up and just tugs his boxers on before half sprinting out of his room.

 

His skids to a stop and his heart steadies when he sees the faint glow of a lit cigarette and when his eyes adjust to the darkness he can just barely make out Melody, folded up on one of the kitchen chairs.

 

Sweet Pea clears his throat, catching her attention, and walks to turn the kitchen light on.

 

“Hey,” he hears her mutter from behind him.

 

“Hey.” He returns, giving her space and leaning on the kitchen counter.

 

The light gives her a yellow cast and Sweet Pea can’t help but think she looks heavenly, even curled up into herself. He can see the wetness on her face now though, the slight shake to her hand as she lifts the menthol up to her mouth. It worries him infinitely.

 

“Sorry if I worried you.” Melody mumbles (Sweets wonders how she can be so observant when she’s usually oblivious), her chin rests on her bare knee. She unwraps her arm from her leg to light another cigarette before returning to her position.

 

Sweet Pea frowns at the way her voice seems so  _ sad _ , at the butts of cigarettes sitting in front of her.

 

“I wasn’t worried,” He’s lying through his teeth, he doesn’t know why he wants to seem tough to the girl in front of him, the very  _ vulnerable _ girl in front of him, but he does, “You’re a big girl aren’t you?”

 

Mel laughs bitterly, hurt and anger clawing its way out of her throat along with it. It’s a sound he’s never heard come out of her before and he wonders if she can see the shock that’s undoubtedly written across his face; he doubts it, her eyes have been glued to the table since he found her.

 

Shaking her head, she almost whispers, “A big girl, yeah,” she takes a long drag from her cigarette before sniffling and finally looking at him. 

 

There’re tears in her eyes again and the sadness in them makes Sweet Pea feel raw; he wants to steel himself to her, he wants to turn around, turn the light off, and tell her to go back to bed, but he knows that he won’t, that he  _ can’t _ . 

 

So, instead, he sits next to her, lights a cigarette of his own, and avoids her gaze, once he’s settled he takes her hand, trying not to worry if it’s sweaty or not. He thinks he hears her take in a gulp of air but he’s not sure.

 

They sit like that for a while, smoking menthols in the faint yellow light of Sweet Pea’s kitchen, their fingers intertwined. 

 

“Josie used to hate it when I smoked,” Melody’s voice is still quieter than usual, sadder than usual too, but it seems stronger than it was before; she’s not looking at him anymore, she’s drawing hearts in the cigarette ash that’s gathered on the table in front of her, “Val did too but she never really told me not to, J did. Always. Every time she smelt it on me, she would turn her nose up and complain. I used to think it was because she thought it would hurt our brand,  _ her brand _ , but then she told me it was because her grandmother had died from lung cancer.” She takes another drag, “I kept smoking though and,” she scoffs, “doubt she really cares now.” 

 

Her tears fall as she says, “I really miss her, Sweets.”

 

Sweet Pea is more the strong and silent type than a heart to heart kind of guy but he feels like he might have to say something. But he knows that he’s not good with words, so he moves to kneel in front of her.

 

She looks down at him, confusion flitting across her features, and she stiffens a little when he places his hand on top of hers, the one dirtying itself with the ash — his hand will probably get dirty now too but it’s a little price to pay —, “I’m sorry you and your friends are going through a hard time.”

 

It’s all Sweet Pea says before Melody all but throws herself into his arms, her tears flowing freely and wetting his bare shoulder. 

 

She winds both of her arms tightly around his neck and one of his wrap around her waist, the other stays on the table, covered in cigarette ash.

 

He thinks he might be a little stiff in her embrace but Melody doesn’t seem to mind, so he doesn’t either.

**Author's Note:**

> @riverdale 'let the pussycats be upset about breaking up' challenge. also @sweet valentine 'stop plaguing my mind' challenge.
> 
> anyways i have no idea when in the season/after the season this is set or how far into their relationship they are but who really cares hjdkfhdshfk
> 
> reviews and kudos make my life !!!!


End file.
